Prince Sunstone
OC by that one user with the cheesy username. I originally made his concept for a Pokemon contest, never actually joined that contest and I'm finally posting him; the Pokemon he was based off of was Ampharos. the storm is coming ''appearance'' When you first see Sunstone, it can be hard to tell that he's of the royal family. Maybe he looks high ranking, but certainly not princely, that's for sure. Sunstone's complexion could be described as soft, and nonthreatening, with a short and rounded snout, stubby little legs and a somewhat chubby belly. His scale color certainly doesn't help; a vibrant, buttery yellow that just looks plain silly in the deserts of the Sand Kingdom. His overscales aren't very different then his main scales, being slightly more a pastel color. His underscales, on the other hand? A bright white that could make someone think he was part IceWing for a few seconds. His sail is the same soft buttery yellow as his overscales, but is decorated by a black diamond pattern, that stripes vertically across his sail. The same diamond pattern can be seen etched across his tail and his neck. His tail may be the only menacing part of him, being long and thick. However, his tail barb is a little too small to be anything menacing. Sunstone generally tends to wear a single accessory; a golden crown. The crown isn't very crown like, looking more like a headband made of gold, but it's probably the only part of him that shows that he has any kind of nobility. Around where the wearer's forehead would be, a red coral gem is placed. Like all other non-hybrid SandWings, Sunstone's eyes are black. Sometimes you can see a tinge of brown in them, but that's just a trick of the light. Generally, a weirdly non-threatening SandWing that you could probably only tell was royal from his crown and the fact he has the same diamond patterning as Blister and Smolder, but it's not like those diamonds were exclusive to royals in the first place. His personality, however, is where it begins to stand out. ''personality'' Bullet points for now, going to write this out later. *anxiety incarnate *total pushover *becomes stressed and embarrassed easily *tends to follow the leader *generally does not like crowds *highly interested by storms, animus magic, and the history of the sandwing treasures *likes to draw, some of his favorite things to draw are sheep, sketches of the sandwing treasures, and stormy scenery *does not like sand; this is bad, because he lives in a desert *slightly obsessed with storms, likes using storm or lightning-based metaphors *favorite food is cactus and favorite drink is cactus juice *generally likes anything shiny or soft *wants to move out of the kingdom of sand, but doesn't really believe he has a choice do to his royalty ''history'' TBA ''relationships'' TBA ''trivia'' *Sunstone hasn't seen a real sheep and has experienced very few storms. Most of his information about storms and sheep come from scrolls, other dragons, and the occasional picture. As such, his drawings of storms and sheep tend to look somewhat abstract and non accurate, especially the sheep pictures. *Sunstone's favorite color is cherry apple red. *Sunstone is Butterfly's first royal OC to be given a page. *Do to the fact he's somewhat new, his personality and history may change as time goes on. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction